Techniques for transmitting a multimedia content to a radio communication terminal are already known.
Conventionally, according to a first transmission technique, a service is designed, in other words an item of information is offered to a radio communication terminal user, by implementing the following sequence:                an initial content is sent to the terminal;        the user consumes it as the content is being sent, and makes a request;        a response content is then sent to the radio communication terminal, while the first content send is still active.        
There is then a choice on the terminal:                either the first content must be stopped and the second content (response content) is then able to use the same transmission channel as the first content;        or the first content must continue to be received and played in parallel with the second content.        
The service is therefore designed as a succession of contents sent to the user terminal in response to interactive requests on a certain number of transmission channels. Known techniques do not allow a decision to be made, at the time the response content is received, as to whether to cut the first communication (first content transmission) and re-use said channel, or to open a new independent communication channel for the response content.
For example, if the user requests a music download service, the initial content sent to the terminal includes a first music stream.
The user consumes it, in other words, listens to the music stream, and makes a request to obtain information about the music.
A new response content, comprising the requested information, is then sent to the radio communication terminal.
According to a first possible behavior, the channel transmitting the first content is always cut when a second content is received, which guarantees that the terminal only uses one communication channel (otherwise termed transmission channel) at one and the same time. However, one drawback with this behavior is that it does not allow the use of mixed network cooperation services with one part thereof being transmitted through one communication channel, and another part being simultaneously transmitted through another communication channel, this second channel being able to be of a type that is different from the first one. Consequently, this behavior is particularly suited to very constrained terminals which do not allow more than one communication channel to be open at the same time.
According to a second possible behavior, the first communication channel is still kept open when the second content is received, which allows services to be employed that use network cooperation, with one part thereof being transmitted through one communication channel, and another part being simultaneously transmitted through another communication channel, this second channel being able to be of a type that is different from the first one. However, this behavior has major drawbacks:                it does not allow one or more services to be operated on very constrained terminals which do not allow more than one communication channel to be open at the same time;        it does not allow the communication to be cut when the second content is received, thereby compelling the terminal to consume the rest of the first content. Because of this, even if the server has stopped sending data in respect of said first content, the network transmission buffers are full and several seconds of content will still be received and therefore needlessly consume resources on the terminal. The first content server may also be different from the second content server, and therefore not be informed of the request, and consequently continue sending until the initially planned end of the first content.        
According to a third possible behavior, reception of the first content is cut as soon as the request for a second content is issued, thereby guaranteeing that the terminal uses only one communication channel at the same time. However, one drawback with this behavior is that it does not allow the implementation of mixed network cooperation services with one part thereof being transmitted through one communication channel, and another part being simultaneously transmitted through another communication channel, this second channel being able to be of a type that is different from the first one. Consequently, this behavior is particularly suited to very constrained terminals which do not allow more than one communication channel to be open at the same time.